


Different, but not less.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Asexuality, Caring Greg Lestrade, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mild panic, Omega Sherlock, atypical alpha/omega, bed sharing, heat is a bit like pms, in their own unique way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Why don't you want to have sex with me?”“Sherlock, I don't think-”“It's a logical question Lestrade. You clearly feel a need to protect and provide for me but I can't see any signs of sexual arousal. Which is strange as I'm close to heat. If you were a normal Alpha then-”“I am normal!”-------------Sherlock learns something about Greg. Greg learns something about Sherlock. Their whole relationship changes because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alpha/Omega and I like to switch things up in that universe.  
> What if the Alpha was asexual? This is my take on that question and I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> (The rating will slightly change during chapters.)

**Different, but not less.**

**\--Chapter 1--**

 

“Don't be angry.”

 

“I'm not angry. Just irritated. Come on.” Greg shakes his head as he puts an arm under Sherlock, supporting the man as they make their way to Sherlock's flat. The snow is rapidly turning everything around them white and that irritates Greg even more.

 

“Stupid snow.”

 

“I thought you liked the s-snow.” Sherlock's body shudders next to him and Greg can't be sure if it's from the cold or something else. He can't smell anything different about Sherlock but the few people they pass do stop and turn their heads so they're must be something off. He has to suppress a growl when one Alpha male stares a little too long at Sherlock and the grip around Sherlock's waist gets tighter as they pass him.

 

“I like the snow. I just don't like it when I need to walk in it. ” Greg breathes out slowly, trying to loosen the beginning tension in his body and let his grip on Sherlock relax. He can feel Sherlock's heat against his own and he does let out a curse when Sherlock shudders again.

 

“You are an- angry.”

 

“I'm not. Just worried. We're almost there.”

 

Greg looks left and right before crossing the street and stopping in front of Sherlock's building. It's the best-protected building in town but the idea of leaving Sherlock alone in his flat makes Greg's stomach upset. It doesn't smell like heat but there is clearly something wrong with the man as he clings to Greg, his weight leaning on Greg as he searches for his keys.

 

“Can you?” Sherlock asks, giving the keys to Greg and he can feel Sherlock tremble as he fumbles with the lock. The temperature is pleasantly warm as they stumble inside, Sherlock's coat getting in the way as Greg closes the door. Sherlock leans against the wall and Greg's Alpha instincts kick in as he sees the distress in his blue-green eyes. Tiny beads of sweat are forming on his brow and he's still shivering.

 

“You need to get a proper coat. And some gloves.”

 

“Y-yes mother.” Sherlock mocks but it misses it's effect as a shiver runs through him. At least there aren't any other Alpha's here cause now even Greg can start smelling Sherlock's scent.

 

“You're an idiot Sherlock. Come on, let's get you inside your flat and settled. Then I'm calling your brother to give him a piece of my mind.”

 

Sherlock starts to protest but Greg ignores it, taking the man in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. He's not in his prime anymore but someone as skinny as Sherlock is easy to carry and they make it inside the flat without an accident.

 

He sets Sherlock on the sofa, letting out another curse as he notices the chill in the flat. It's not cold like outside but for an Omega, in beginning heat, it's just not good enough and Greg sets to turning up the heating and starting a fire.

 

“Here, put this over you.” Greg hands him the blanket from the other chair and Sherlock pulls it tightly around himself, moving closer to the fire as his body shivers and shakes. Sherlock's smell is stronger here and Greg can't help but take a big breath, seeing the flicker of want in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“This is unacceptable, Sherlock. No heating, probably no food and this only hours away from your heat. Why isn't your brother here?”

 

“He's on a b-business trip. And I can take care of myself, Lestrade.”

 

“Yes. I can clearly see that.” Greg raises an eyebrow and Sherlock looks away, gaze aimed at the flames as his mouth goes into a pout. Greg sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tries to figure out what to do now. It's not his place to look after Sherlock, even if his instincts are screaming at him to do just that.

 

“Mds. Hudson is home, she'll have food. She always makes extra portions.” Sherlock is still not looking at him and Greg moves closer, placing a hand on Sherlock's forehead. It feels like normal and he can't help but notice how Sherlock's eyes fall closed, leaning into his touch and letting out a soft sigh.

 

“Okay. I'll go downstairs to fetch you food. Do you have any heat meds?”

 

Sherlock looks up, his eyes a shade darker than before and Greg takes a step back, his heart pounding in his chest as Sherlock looks him over.

 

“You don't want me.”

 

“Sherlock, please focus.” Sherlock blinks his eyes and Greg let's out a growl. “ The heat meds Sherlock, where are they?”

 

“Bathroom cabinet, second shelf on the right. Why don't you want me?”

 

“I'll go get them. You take them while I go downstairs.” Greg moves, avoiding Sherlock's question and his searching gaze. He finds the meds where Sherlock said they would be and takes a b line to the kitchen, filling a tall glass of water before going back into the living room.

 

“There you go.” He places the glass and the meds on the table, avoiding Sherlock's burning eyes. It's never been an issue before. They'be worked together for about two years now and Sherlock has never asked a question like this. Maybe it's just the upcoming heat, the hormones inside his body messing with his head cause the idea of Sherlock wanting Greg to want him is absurd.

 

“ _You're broken goods, Greg. You'll never find an Omega that wants you!”_

 

“ _You don't even deserve to be called an Alpha!”_

 

“ _You don't love me! If you loved me then-”_

 

“Lestrade? Is everything okay?” Sherlock's hand on his snaps Greg back to the present moment and he takes a step back as Sherlock watches him with concern. The spot where Sherlock's fingers touched him burns and he stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking at a spot over Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“Fine. I'm fine. I'll go get you some food. Take those.” Greg points to the meds and then he turns and leaves, feeling Sherlock's eyes burn on his back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I sit there? Is that far enough for you?”
> 
> “Sherlock, you don't-”
> 
> “Answer the question Lestrade.”
> 
> “Yes. It's fine.”  
> \----  
> Even the very smart make mistakes sometimes.

**Chapter 2**

“You really need to eat more then that. Your body is going to need the fuel Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes but Greg just crosses his arms, eyes going to Sherlock's plate that is only half eaten. The meds need time to work but Greg's sure Sherlock's scent as eased a bit, the shivering less profound. They are sitting near the fire, eating the pasta Mds. Hudson has made and Greg doesn't know what to do now.

 

He should probably go soon. Sherlock's heat is coming closer and he doesn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment. Anger rises when he thinks about the lack of care Sherlock is getting from his brother. Okay, Sherlock is old enough to look after himself but since Mycroft is the Alpha of the family, it's expected of him to be there and provide the basic things like meds and food.

 

“It's fine Lestrade. It's not my first heat you know.” Sherlock speaks around a forkful of food and Greg shakes his head, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“That's not the point and you know it, Sherlock. As your Alpha, Mycroft should-”

 

“Please don't say it like that.” Sherlock pulls a face and Greg feels his face flushing. He looks at Sherlock, happy to see some color in those otherwise pale cheeks.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's fine. Why don't you want to have sex with me?”

 

Greg nearly chokes on his pasta as Sherlock gives him an innocent look, playing with his food as Greg blinks his eyes. Hearing Sherlock talk like that makes his stomach do a flip and Sherlock's eyes go a fraction wider, taking another bite of his food.

 

“Sherlock, I don't think-”

 

“It's a logical question Lestrade. You clearly feel a need to protect and provide for me but I can't see any signs of sexual arousal. Which is strange as I'm close to heat. If you were a normal Alpha then-”

 

“I am normal!” It comes out too hard and he can see Sherlock flinch as his hand lands on the table, rattling the cutlery. Guilt comes rushing in as Sherlock watches him with wide eyes, a flicker of fear in his scent that's impossible to miss, even for Greg.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Please send me a text when your heat is over, just to know you are okay.” He's up and halfway across the room when Sherlock catches up to him, hand landing on Greg's biceps to stop him. Sherlock walks around him, blocking his way out with his body and Greg can't help but run his eyes over Sherlock's lean frame.

 

“You don't need to go.”

 

His eyes snap up to Sherlock's face and he can see the want in there, just simmering underneath the surface. Clearly, Sherlock's meds aren't that strong and Greg takes a step back as Sherlock reaches out a hand, fingers brushing along his sweater.

 

“Yes, I do. Your heat is coming and I can't be here for that.”

 

It's hard to talk, to find the correct words as Greg's eyes go over Sherlock. The man is still wearing his black fitted suit with a purple shirt. Only now Sherlock is shoeless, feet covered in comfy, warm socks and seeing Sherlock like this makes it difficult for Greg to actually leave. The man looks smaller now, less hard and Sherlock's pale skin stands out even more with the first few buttons of his shirt open.

 

“Of course you can be here. I trust you Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock moves forward and Greg's eyes land on a single freckle in the triangle of exposed skin. It turns his stomach, skin tingling and the air around him feel too heavy and warm.

 

_I want to taste it._

 

“Sherlock, can you please move.” Greg shakes his head, trying to focus as Sherlock reaches out a hand. He can feel his heart beating too fast, sweat forming on his forehead and he lifts up both hands, seeing the concern in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“Lestrade?”

 

Sherlock finally stops touching him but he also doesn't move and Greg closes his eyes, trying to breathe around the warmth and the scent of Sherlock. It's never been like this before. He's been close to Sherlock during their work, spending days and night together to solve cases but this is different and Greg doesn't know what to do about it. His body is screaming to stay, Alpha instincts fighting to break free but his very core is acting up, heart and mind doing everything they can to keep control.

 

“Greg. Can you hear me? I'm going to open a window okay? Please don't leave.”

 

He can't even respond, let alone flee and he stands there waiting as he hears Sherlock move, opening a window and turning down the heat. Another wave of guilt enters him as the cold winter air reaches him, driving away part of the fog in his head. Sherlock doesn't like the cold, it's part of Omega biology and he looks up slowly, vision a bit blurry before his eyes find Sherlock's.

 

“Cover. Cold. Coat.”

 

Sherlock nods before he's even found the rest of his words. He lets out a shaky breath when Sherlock comes back, wrapped up tightly in Greg's coat and his Alpha nature roars with approval.

 

“Own coat.”

 

“Yours is warmer. Come on.” Sherlock gestures to follow him and after a second Greg can control his body enough to follow, one shaky step at a time. He breathes in deeply, the cold making it easier to come to his senses and his heart beats at its normal pace again.

 

“I'm sorry. I should have known.”

 

Sherlock's voice comes from next to him but he keeps a wide space between them. Greg wants to pull Sherlock close and at the same time take a step away from him and he lets out a growl in confusion and desperation, a sharp pain coming to him as he pulls his hair.

 

“Greg stop!”

 

His body cramps up as Sherlock takes his hands, trying to bring them down and he closes his eyes, afraid of himself and the situation. Having Sherlock so close is torture for his mind, his body wanting to get closer, to feel Sherlock's skin against his own, to wrap his arms around the man and not let go but Sherlock's scent fills up his noise and he stumbles backward, almost dragging Sherlock with him.

 

“STOP!” Sherlock's scream fills the air and Greg opens his eyes. When he meets Sherlock's his heart breaks, seeing the concern, worry, and fear. Sherlock has let go of him but his hands are still up as if trying to reach Greg and he can see the man's chest go up and down harshly.

 

“Focus.” It's not a scream but it is loud and Greg keeps his eyes on Sherlock as the man drops his hands slowly, rubbing them along Greg's coat before letting them fall down his sides.

 

“Turn to the window. Head out of the window. Take slow breathes. Not too deep, not too long.” Greg stands there, Sherlock's words washing over him and he sees a tiny, unsure smile on the man's face before he adds the word, please.

 

“Just do that and I'll be right back. No,” Sherlock shakes his head, concern still in his eyes but also a hint of amusement in them. “I'm not going far and it will only take me a few seconds, two minutes at most. Now, head out of the window.”

 

It takes about 6 slow breathes in and out before Greg feels like himself again, body and mind in alignment with each other. By the time he moves away from the window he's shaking all over and then, Sherlock is there to close the window, holding out a bottle for Greg to see.

 

“I'm taking two more heat meds right now.”

 

“Sher-”

 

“No.” Sherlock takes out two pills and swallows them dry before Greg can say anything else and the effect is almost immediate. The air isn't as oppressive now, Sherlock's scent just a fleeting fragment as the Omega turns and puts down the bottle.

 

“Sit down Lestrade. I placed a chair right there.” Greg follows Sherlock's arm movement and sees the chair close to the window, next to it on the ground is a bottle of water. He sits down slowly, feeling Sherlock's eyes on him as he takes the bottle and drinks half of it in one go.

 

“Are you better?”

 

Greg nods, feeling the water settle his stomach and he looks up to see Sherlock's bright eyes. It's strange how well put together Sherlock is. Greg has always heard the story of Omega's close to heat as being irrational. Lost to their body's needs and biology. He knows the meds have improved those issues immensely over time but seeing the evidence of them is fascinating.

 

“Not all medication is this good. Mycroft- My brother has connections. It's best you don't ask.” Sherlock looks outside the window for a moment before gesturing to another chair.

 

“Can I sit there? Is that far enough for you?”

 

“Sherlock, you don't-”

 

“Answer the question Lestrade.”

 

“Yes. It's fine.”

 

Sherlock nods once, mouth in a hard line as he sits down. He's still wearing Greg's coat and his heart does a flip as he looks at Sherlock while he crosses his legs, eyes focused on Greg. There is a knowing look in Sherlock's eyes as Greg drags his eyes away from him but he doesn't comment.

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Of course, Sherlock can't just take the compliment and drop it. Greg sighs, running a hand through his hair and feeling a light sting.

 

“You pulled out some hair. I didn't- You should have said something Lestrade.”

 

“It's none of your business Sherlock.” Greg snaps, stomach dropping as he sees the hurt in Sherlock's eyes but he crosses his arms, looking outside the window instead. Snowflakes are still falling and watching them calms him even more. He's always loved wintertime, how everything seems to slow down. Winter for Greg is about stillness, going for a long walk in boots and a warm coat. Everything seems more clear and crisp in wintertime and he lets out another sigh as a snowflake falls on the window before sliding down slowly.

 

“I don't want people at the Yard to know Sherlock.” He looks back at the man, afraid to talk but also seeing the curiosity in Sherlock's eyes. That's how Sherlock is, it's why they work well as a team. Sherlock is always curious, wanting to know more about people and their habits and secrets. He's one of the most intelligent people he's ever met, Alpha or Omega but that's not why Greg feels at ease with him. Sherlock has an open mind. If anyone will listen to him, it's Sherlock but that doesn't mean it's easy for Greg.

 

“It's hard being part of the Yard on a normal day. I don't think they'd be very understanding if they found out I'm-” He stops, not able to say the word and Sherlock raises an eyebrow as he rubs his arms. Greg can already hear the mocking taunts, spoking in whispers of course. He can already feel the looks of pity as he walks in and out of the office. Can already predict the gossip and sexist jokes when he's not around. It probably wouldn't only include him but also Sherlock.

 

A lot of his colleagues at the Yard don't like Sherlock, thinking he's too smartarse and weird. His Omega status doesn't help with that. A lot of Omegas still choose to stay home, caring for their Alpha and their children in any way possible. Greg has nothing against that but he also wonders how many talented people are lost in the workplace because of it.

 

“You don't need to be ashamed Lestrade. There is a small percentage of Alpha's who are asexual.”

  
“Can you just... not do that?” He closes his eyes, feeling Sherlock's gaze on him before opening them again. “I don't need the statistics Sherlock. I already know them.” His heart cracks when he sees the hurt look his comments earns him but he really doesn't want to talk about it.

 

“ _How can you still be single Greg?”_

 

“ _You just need to meet the right Omega.”_

 

“ _If you'd stopped being so picky-”_

 

His family and friends tried their best to understand but Greg couldn't understand it for a long time himself. All his friends talked about when they were teens was Omegas. How amazing they were, how amazing the sex would be. How they couldn't wait to knot.

 

It only got worse as they got older. His friends bragging about their amazing sex life, asking Greg how he was getting on. Giving him advice to get laid. Some even suggested Greg should go see a doctor, ask for a pill or treatment to be cured cause clearly something was wrong.

 

“I shouldn't have-” Greg snapped out of his memories, seeing the pained expression on Sherlock's face. He was bundled up in Greg's coat, still rubbing his arms and Greg looked around, only now realizing the fireplace was out.

 

“Sherlock, why did you-” He gets up, walking around the flat and turning the heating back up, hearing Sherlock come after him as he makes his way to the fireplace.

 

“Stop.” Sherlock reached out but pulls back instantly and that makes Greg irritated.

 

“I won't break from you touching me Sherlock! And why did you put out the fire?” Greg snaps, cursing as he has trouble lighting a match. Sherlock's hands wrap around his, taking the match from him and Greg curses again as he feels the coldness of Sherlock's fingers.

 

“Now you're cold again! You have to look out for yourself Sherlock, your heat-”

 

“Is not important right now Lestrade. Give that.” Sherlock takes the box of matches from Greg's grasp, giving him a hard look before lighting a match and starting the fire again. Something in Greg's gut uncoils as the fire grows, the flames dancing on sherlock's skin as he turns to face the flames fully, letting out a content sigh.

 

“You shouldn't have done that Sherlock.”

 

“You needed it Lestrade. Don't tell me you didn't-”

 

“You shouldn't be looking out for me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm the Alpha-”

 

“If you finish that line I'll slap you.” Sherlock stops Greg's waterfall of words and they look at each other for a moment before Greg's mouth falls open in surprise. Sherlock rolls his eyes, getting up from the floor and takes Greg's hand, leading them to the sofa and sit him down on it, before going back to close the window.

 

“Just because I have the misfortune of being an Omega, doesn't mean I can't be a friend.”

 

“Sherlock, I didn't mean-”

 

Greg stops when Sherlock shakes his head, sitting down next to Greg and bringing his finger to Greg's mouth to stop him and it makes his world stop. Sherlock's finger is still colder then Greg's whole body and Greg wants to open his mouth and run his tongue along it.

 

“Sorry.” Sherlock drops his hand, a light blush on his cheeks and Greg clears his throat. His Alpha instincts are still there, telling him to act and claim but he has a firm graps on himself now and he curls his hands into fists instead.

 

“I shouldn't have cornered you like that Lestrade. I didn't know, I mean, I suspected but-”

 

“You suspected I was asexual?” It's still hard to get the word out, worry entering his midn that Sherlock will ask him to leave now that his secret is out. It wouldn't be the first time he's been rejected by Omegas.

 

“ _You can't give me what I need Greg.”_

 

“ _It's not you, it's me. I hope you understand darling?”_

 

“ _If you can't knot me then you're useless.”_

 

“Not asexual. Just different.” Sherlock's voice cuts in and he sees an angry look in the man's eyes. “You shouldn't listen to them Lestrade. You may be different but you aren't less.” Sherlock's hand reaches up slowly, cupping Greg's cheek and it's hard not to close his eyes and lean into the touch.

 

“You're never less Greg. Not to me.”

 

He doesn't know what to say to that. It's unlike Sherlock to be so kind. Not that the man is cruel but Greg isn't used to this level of emotional talk. He quite likes it, letting Sherlock stroke his cheek, feeling his body relax as his nose picks up Sherlock's scent.

 

“How is it possible your still functioning rigth now? Your scent is different but it's not- not like I've read about it.”

 

Greg opens his eyes, already blaming his mouth for ruining the moment when Sherlock smiles at him, eyes open and honest.

 

“The meds do most of the work but I've never had a strong heat. For some Alpha's I'm not Omega enough.”

 

“What? But how?”

 

Sherlock looks away for a second, removing his hand from Greg's cheek and Greg reaches out, craddling Sherlock's hand in his, seeing the surprise in the man's eyes. He's about to say something, take his hand back when Sherlock places his other hand over theirs, a tiny nod of approvel directed in Greg's way.

 

“Like any Omega I get heats but they aren't as wild and uncontroled like most. I can still think and control my actions. I mean, my body wants to have sex but it's not making me lose myself. It's more like a starting hunger, a bit uncomfortable but not pressing. That's why you can stay Lestrade.” Sherlock's cheeks go redder and Greg can see the intake and release of a breath before Sherlock meets his gaze again.

 

“I won't jump you. I won't beg for sex. I won't beg to be knotted. It's safe to stay here with me Greg. I. I would prefure it if you stayed tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was very short, so it's balanced out with this chapter I think. 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying and let me know what you think. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Greg.”
> 
> “Sherlock, I can't.” 
> 
> “It's not like that Greg. What I told you is true. I won't ask sex from you.”
> 
> “Even if you asked I couldn't give it to you. At least not well enough to subdue your heat.”

**\--Chapter 3--**

 

Greg's body feels on fire as Sherlock looks at him, waiting for his answer. Hearing Sherlock's explanation does put his mind at ease but there's still a voice inside himself screaming at him to leave while he can. What if the meds ware off at some point? What if Sherlock is wrong this time? The idea of staying with Sherlock is appealing and that's what scares Greg the most. It's been years since he's spent the night with an Omega in heat and those previous ones weren't pleasant at all.

 

“ _Fuck me, Greg! Fuck me hard, make me your bitch!”_

 

“ _Harder, harder Greg. Knot me! I wanna have your babies!”_

 

“ _I'm yours, all yours. Take me, Greg, need you. Need to be your slut. I'm so wet for you!”_

 

Most Alpha's would have loved it, hearing and seeing the need in those Omega's eyes but for Greg, it had been torture. A reminder that he couldn't really provide and that he was useless as an Alpha. Sherlock is still waiting for him to say something and he can feel a squeeze on his hand as the moment goes on. Meeting Sherlock's eyes are the hardest thing he's ever done and his heart breaks when he sees the flicker of hope in those blue-green eyes.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock. I can't.”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock moves, creating a bit more space but keeping their hands together. “I would never force you to do anything. If you want to leave then you're free to go but I wouldn't recommend it.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Look outside.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look outside Greg.” Sherlock's voice is soft, filled with sorrow as he gestured his head to the window before letting go of Greg's hand. Greg gets up to stand in front of the window, his heart sinking as he sees the snowflakes fall. They are rapidly covering the streets of London and he startles when Sherlock's voice is next to him.

 

“It's only going to get worse. I don't think you should go out in this weather Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock, I-”

 

Sherlock turns his body towards Greg, the fabric of his coat brushing against him and he raises an eyebrow.

 

“I can't go out in this weather without my coat, that's for sure.”

 

“You can't go out in this weather with your coat.” Sherlock gives a smile before looking outside again. Seeing the streets go white puts Greg's mind at ease and they stand there for a few minutes, just watching the snow fall.

 

“It's beautiful isn't it?”

 

“If you like cold things then yes.”

 

Greg turns his head, seeing the wrinkle on Sherlock's nose and he can't help but laugh.

 

“You really are an Omega. Freezing the second the temperature drops below 25 degrees.”

 

“We can't all be living snowmen Lestrade.”

 

Greg laughs, seeing the surprise and delight on Sherlock's face before he joins in, the sound warming up his soul as he looks at the man. Sherlock looks ridiculous, feet in cozy socks, drowning in Greg's coat but somehow the sight does Greg well. Wanting to take a picture to remember it forever. Sherlock's cheeks flush again and Greg coughs, focusing his eyes on the world outside.

 

“Greg.”

 

“Sherlock, I can't.” He steps back but Sherlock shakes his head, a hint of anger in his eyes as he places a hand on Greg's shoulder.

 

“It's not like that Greg. What I told you is true. I won't ask sex from you.”

 

“Even if you asked I couldn't give it to you. At least not well enough to subdue your heat.”

 

It's out of his mouth before he can think about it and now it's his turn to blush, seeing the gears inside Sherlock's head working.

 

“You're unable to form a knot.”

 

It's not a question but Greg nods anyway, feeling butterflies in his stomach as Sherlock gives him good look.

 

“But you can get an erection?”

 

“Sherlock, do we really have to talk about this?” Greg sighs, running a hand over his face before walking back to the sofa.

 

“We don't have to but I am curious.”

 

“You're always curious.” Greg smiles, fondness taking over as Sherlock looks at him shyly.

 

“True, I chose to work with you because of it. Something about you was-”

 

“Off?”

 

“Different.” Sherlock's voice and expression are stern as he sits down next to Greg, still wearing the coat and Greg wonders if he's not burning up by now. The fire is going strong, heating up the living room fast and Greg wants to pulls off his sweater.

 

“I knew there was something special about you from the moment we met. You didn't look at me like other Alpha's do. You know,' Sherlock waves a hand. “ Stripping me naked before their very eyes, wondering how wet I can get, how loud I can moan and beg.”

 

“Sherlock!”

 

“Oh don't be silly. I'm used to it.” Sherlock shrugs a shoulder and the statement makes Greg feel sad and ashamed. Being an Omega has benefits but also disadvantages and it's the first time Greg realizes it. Sherlock is always so strong and confident, people who don't know him think he's an Alpha at first and Greg wonders how Sherlock does it. Staying upright in a world where many people want to see you bow down.

 

“Really Lestrade, it's fine.”

 

“It really isn't.”

 

Sherlock gives a real smile and Greg's heart skips a beat, wanting to stroke the man's cheek and feel if it's as soft as he thinks it is.

 

“That's the difference between you and other Alpha's Lestrade.” Sherlock takes Greg's hand as he leans forward, placing it on his cheek and Greg takes a sharp breath, fingers buzzing as they stroke Sherlock's skin. “For you, this is enough.”

 

“Sherlock, what are you-”

 

“Don't.” Sherlock keeps hold of Greg's hand, placing his other hand on Greg's chest, covering his heart and Greg lets out a soft growl as the spot warms up. “Stay here Greg. I won't ask anything from you.”

 

“You already are.”

 

Sherlock gives a tiny nod, removing his hand from Greg's chest after a moment and Greg puls back, body buzzing because of the contact.

 

“I know you want to stay, it's obvious to see. We don't have to have sex, Greg. I don't need it though it's nice sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

Sherlock shrugs a shoulder, looking at the flames in the fireplace. By now Greg is sweating, his sweater too warm and uncomfortable and he lets out a deep sigh before pulling it off.

 

“Oh.” Sherlock's eyes go over his chest and there's a roar of satisfaction when the man's eyes stay on his body a moment too long. He's wearing a black, rather fitting t-shirt and the urge to suck in his stomach is overwhelming.

 

“What do you mean? Sex is nice sometimes.”

 

“What?” Sherlock blinks his eyes rapidly, face flaming up and Greg can't stop a smirk when he sees it.

 

“It depends on the partner. Some Alpha's are rather... Dominant. It needs to go fast and hard. My body isn't- I mean I don't-”

 

“Hey, you don't have to explain Sherlock. It's unfair of me to ask questions when I can't even answer yours.” Greg shrugs, still feeling his skin tingle as Sherlock watches him. The man has that effect on him sometimes. It's something he's grown used to over time but tonight Sherlock's gaze is even more intense than usual. There's an openness in his expression that scares Greg just a little and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You're right you know?” Maybe he'll regret this later on but something about Sherlock's willingness to listen to Greg makes it hard to not talk.

 

“I am unable to form a knot. It's never happened in the past and it probably never will. That's why I'm still alone. What Omega would want an Alpha who can't get it up? At least not fully.”

 

“So you get an erection? You can have sex?”

 

Greg's face is flaming up but it's not from the temperature in the room. Talking about his sexuality has never been easy. Most people simply don't want to understand and for a long time, he's buried it from himself too. Ignoring his body and the confusing feelings that come with it. It's not that he's repulsed by sex. Under the right circumstances, he can have sex but it's just something he doesn't need. Let alone crave like some Alphas. Not even an Omega in heat can cause that reaction inside him.

 

“My body can get turned on, I can get an erection but I. It's like my mind, or rather soul, can't follow through. I'm not a 110 % in the moment. If, if that makes sense.”

 

Greg shrugs a shoulder, seeing the gears inside Sherlock's head turning. It's a lot different than other conversations he's had with Omegas. Sometimes he didn't even get to this point. Sometimes the Omega looked at him with pity and anger, showing Greg the door.

 

“I don't get wet.”

 

“What?”

 

Sherlock blushes, eyes going over the room before they meet Greg's again. He gnaws his lip a moment before letting out a breath and keeping his eyes on Greg's.

 

“I mean I get wet but not enough as I should. It takes more time for me to get wet and even then it's still painful, especially the knotting part. Certain Alpha's don't have that much patience, thinking every Omega is ready in about 2 seconds.”

 

“Oh, Sherlock.” Greg whispers, his face contorting in sympathy.

 

“So you not being able to form a knot is really not a problem.”

 

“What. What are you saying, Sherlock?”

 

His breathe catches as Sherlock looks up at him shyly, biting his lip as his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. He's still wearing Greg's coat and now he's playing with the hem of it. Greg can see his chest go up and down a bit faster than before, some curls falling in front of his eyes.

 

“Sherlock?” He reaches out, brushing away the curls and seeing the hope and uncertainty in his eyes. It's suddenly hard to breathe again, his skin feeling on fire as Sherlock places a hand on his knee.

 

“I. I want to share my heat with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of real honesty in this chapter right?! I don't mind writing about sex-related things but talking about them in real life is a whole other story! I don't really know how people can do it, talk about those important things. Maybe a topic for another fanfic someday.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can't keep you tied down Sherlock. You have so much potential, so much to offer. You deserve an Alpha who can provide for you, who can take care of you and give you what you need. You need a nor-”

**\--Chapter 4--**

 

“ _I. I want to share my heat with you.”_

 

He's sure he's going to die in the next few seconds with how fast his heart is beating. Sherlock's hand feels heavy and warm on his knee as he looks up into Greg's eyes, waiting for an answer but all Greg can do is look back, his mind suddenly crashing like a computer.

 

“Greg.” Sherlock's voice is soft, the look in his eyes confident as he moves a bit closer, their knees touching each other. Sherlock's scent is sweet and lovely and Greg takes a breathe, letting it go over him, feeling the light squeeze on his knee before Sherlock speaks again.

 

“I want to share my heat with you.”

 

Greg blinks his eyes, frowning at the man sitting next to him and Sherlock gives a nod, a shy smile on his face.

 

“Sherlock. What are you- You can't ask- I mean, we aren't even-. You can't be serious!”

 

His voice gets away from him and it sounds like a dinosaur calling out in fright. His heart is still going like mad, the palms of his hands getting sweaty but Sherlock just sits there. Calm and in control. He doesn't look like an Omega in heat at all.

 

“I am. Asking. And being serious about it.”

 

The pressure on his knee feels just right and his heart skips a beat at Sherlock's words. For a second, a fraction of a second, he thought Sherlock would roll his eyes at him and laugh.

 

_You thought I was serious. Oh god, Lestrade, you really are an idiot!_ It's so clear in his head that he needs a second to figure out it's just a fragment of his imagination but by the time he focuses on Sherlock again, the expression on the Omega's face has changed into something dangerous.

 

“I would never joke about something like this. Especially not with you. You- don't you understand Greg?”

 

“Understand what?”

 

Sherlock's expression is so open and honest it almost hurts to look at it and Greg swallows, feeling how dry his mouth is, tongue sticking to his palate as he looks at Sherlock. His thoughts are a scrambled mess and Sherlock reaches out his other hand to brush it lightly across his cheek before tilting his chin up and forcing eye contact between them.

 

“This is not a joke Greg,” Sherlock shakes his head, a sliver of anger in his voice and Greg's stomach turns. He knows Sherlock would never be this cruel, not after all the time they've spend working together. Not after this whole conversation, spilling out well-kept secrets. Just thinking for a second that Sherlock would play tricks on him like this is disrespectful to their whole partnership and he finally finds his voice back.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock. I know you would never joke about this. But Sherlock,” Greg pulls his head away, skin feeling warm where Sherlock's fingers touched him. “Are you sure about what you're asking from me?”

 

“It makes sense Greg. You can't knot and I can't be knotted. It's perfect.”

 

“It's more than just biology Sherlock. You can't-”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock's voice is a fraction harder then before, his free hand grabbing Greg's as his other is still on Greg's knee.

 

“No Sherlock. This is serious. Sharing your heat with you is a serious commitment, Sherlock. It's not like sharing a meal together or having a one night stand.”

 

Just thinking about it makes it hard for Greg to focus and stay calm and he squeezes Sherlock's hand tightly to stay grounded. He's been with Omega's before, has been with them during heat but with Sherlock, it would be different. His previous encounters never ended well, the Omega banning him from their houses once they found out he couldn't knot them. Sherlock asking him to stay, even after knowing how Greg works, is something special and he's not sure how to act.

 

“I know that Greg. I know what I'm asking. I know you can't knot me, will never be able too but I still want you to stay.”

 

“Sherlock, that's-” Greg shakes his head, getting up out of the sofa, feeling Sherlock's eyes on him as he walks to the window and places his head on the cool glass.

 

“I can't give you a future Sherlock. Me staying here is binding you to me and you'd resent me for it.” Greg turns, watching Sherlock sit in front of the fire, the flames lighting up his eyes and making him more beautiful.

 

“I can't keep you tied down Sherlock. You have so much potential, so much to offer. You deserve an Alpha who can provide for you, who can take care of you and give you what you need. You need a nor-”

 

“Don't you dare finish that line Lestrade.” Sherlock snaps, eyes burning with fire as he gets up and comes to stand in front of Greg, poking a finger in his chest.”

 

“Do you really think I haven't thought about all of that?” Another poke in his chest and Greg lets out a hiss, trying to move away from Sherlock but the man just follows him, trapping him between the wall and his body.

 

“I didn't conquer this up out of the blue Lestrade.” Sherlock's frustration is clear on his face and Greg tries to speak but Sherlock just keeps going. Voice harder then moment before as his hands go into fists.

 

“It's not some last minute decision! I know how important this is. I know it will change things between us. I don't care about your knot Lestrade. I care about you! You're always there to help me, you're always looking out for me. Your very instinct is to protect me! How could you not be good for me?”

 

“Sherlock,” Greg tries to sound calm, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “Clearly this is your heat talking and I won't-”

 

“THIS IS NOT MY HEAT TALKING!”

 

Sherlock lets out a growl in anger, poking Greg's chest again and he's never seen the man so beautiful as now. Sherlock's skin is glowing, his eyes going from green/blue to green/gold and Greg wants to lean down and kiss him.

 

“This is not about me needing an Alpha so desperately that I'll take the first one that happens to be near! This is not me begging you to take me and fill me up and make your babies Lestrade! This is not my heat talking. It's just me and what I want and I want you.”

 

Sherlock lets out a frustrated sigh, crossing his arms in front of him before giving a knowing smirk.

 

“I know you care for me Lestrade. It's all over your face. It's more than just sex. It's about everything but the sex. I don't need it Lestrade.” Sherlock moves, grabbing hold of Greg's shirt, their faces inches from each other.

 

“I don't need sex to help me through my heat. Why do you think I'm still single? Who wants an Omega that doesn't crave sex? Stop panicking Greg. I will never ask you more then what you're willing to give me.”

 

“Sherlock.” Greg can hear the plea in his voice, his body trembling as Sherlock closes the distance between them an places a soft, feather-light kiss on Greg's lips.

 

“You don't get it Lestrade.”

 

Sherlock pulls back, eyes wide and Greg can still feel Sherlock's lips on his.

 

“I want to share my heat with you. Not because of my inability to think or because you are the only Alpha here at the moment.” Sherlock's face is serious, taking a step back and letting his hands fall down to his sides. It feels like a massive loss and Greg's body sways forward, wanting to feel Sherlock. Smell and taste him. There's a glimmer of something in Sherlock's eyes but he doesn't come closer, just standing still where he is.

 

“I want to share my heat with you because I want you!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!
> 
> (And yes, I am trying to update faster cause I have like 10 finished stories waiting at the moment and for some reason I always hesitate to share them :/ )


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Th-thank you. I know you don't want to be here.”
> 
> “I want to be here Sherlock. I swear I do.”
> 
> “I wasn't lying Greg. I- I won't ask you for anything you don't want to give me.”

**\--Chapter 5--**

 

“I. I don't understand.”

 

“Is it so hard to comprehend?”

 

“Yes.” Greg breathes out, looking at Sherlock with confusion and he sees the flicker of pain on the man's face. He moves forward, taking Sherlock inside his arms before he even realizes it and Sherlock let's out a content sigh as he leans into Greg's body, arms wrapping around him.

 

“You're perfect for me Greg. We're perfect for each other.” Sherlock whispers, breathing in Greg's scent and Greg curses when he feels Sherlock tremble.

 

“Heat is here. It's fine Greg.”

 

“No, it's not. You need to lay down or something.” Greg pulls back, being stopped by Sherlock as the man lets out a discontent sound and Greg strokes Sherlock's hair gently.

 

“You smell nice Greg. Strong, pure.” Sherlock looks up, his face soft and trusting and Greg's heart skips a beat as Sherlock gives him a warm smile before placing his head back on Greg's shoulder.

 

“Let's get you to bed. Okay?”

 

“Hmn, sounds good.”

 

Greg can't stop a smile as Sherlock nods, letting Greg pick him up and carry him to the bedroom.

 

“There you go. I thought the medication would work longer.” Greg strokes a few curls out of Sherlock's face, seeing the flash of pain on the man's face before he curls into a ball.

 

“Body is getting used to it. Oh, that hurts.”

 

“What do you need?” Greg sits down next to Sherlock, seeing the man clutch his stomach and it breaks his heart. Seeing Sherlock in pain or discomfort makes him almost sick.

 

“You. I just need you. Being here, talking to me.” Sherlock opens his eyes, reaching out a hand and Greg instantly takes it, stroking his thumb soothingly.

 

“Can you- can you cuddle with me? Is that – is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is, I'm asexual, not dead Sherlock.” Greg huffs and Sherlock's laugh fills up the room before he lets out another pained sound. Greg is wrapped around Sherlock in seconds, holding the man close to his chest as he brings the covers up.

 

“You're going to melt from the heat soon.”

 

“Don't care. You need the warmth, Sherlock.” Greg presses Sherlock closer to him, tangling their legs and Sherlock let's out a sigh of pleasure, turning his head to place a kiss on Greg's hand.

 

“Th-thank you. I know you don't want to be here.”

 

“I want to be here Sherlock. I swear I do.”

 

“I wasn't lying Greg. I- I won't ask you for anything you don't want to give me.”

 

“I know Sherlock.” Greg whispers, placing a kiss on Sherlock's hair, moving his hand up and down Sherlock's chest.

 

“How long does it take?” Greg asks, running a hand through Sherlock's curls as the man lets out another grunt of discomfort.

 

“A day.”

 

“That's all?”

 

“For this stage at least. Trust me it's l-long enough.” Sherlock huffs, cramping up and Greg rubs Sherlock's stomach, trying to soothe some of the tension out of it.

 

“Can't I do anything else? Do you have other meds? Something?”

 

Sherlock shakes his head and Greg can smell how Sherlock's scent changes every few minutes. It still smells good, but it has some sharp edges to it that would make other Alpha's go crazy in seconds. Greg's body is interested too but it's more out of curiosity than anything else.

 

“You smell very strange Sherlock.” Greg whispers, sniffing Sherlock's neck and hearing the giggle it earns him.

 

“You act very strange Lestrade. Most Alphas would already have me naked and spread wide by now.”

 

“I'm not most Alphas.”

 

“I know.” Sherlock finds Greg's hand and interlaces their fingers. Greg's already sweating, Sherlock's body and the covers bringing up his temperature fast and he wiggles a bit, afraid of how he's smelling right now.

 

“Stop worrying. You smell nice.”

 

“You're a bad liar Holmes.” Greg grumbles, nipping at Sherlock's ear and it ears him another giggle before Sherlock let's out a sigh.

 

“You do smell nice. I like it, calms me down. And stop trying to move away from me!” Sherlock snaps, his hand pulling on Greg's. “You're getting rid of the warmth that way and that makes the pain worse.”

 

Sherlock tries to look at Greg but Greg moves closer, tangling himself around the man like an octopus. He still doesn't think it can be comfortable for Sherlock but he doesn't want to make his pain worse either so he does as Sherlock says.

 

“I, I really want you here. It's not just needing you, Greg. I _want_ you here. Why is that so hard for you to believe?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do see 'heat' as something very uncomfortable and not really sexy. 
> 
> See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those other Omegas,” Sherlock slurs, eyes a bit unfocused as he turns his head towards Greg. “They were idiots Greg. Total idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating goes up with this chapter

**\-- chapter 6--**

“I. I don't know.” Greg whispers, his nose touching Sherlock's neck, feeling the man shiver against him but this time it's not from the cold.

 

“I. I mean a man like you-”

 

“Omega. You mean ' an Omega like me.'

 

“No.” Greg grumbles, nipping at Sherlock's neck and he can feel Sherlock press his arse against him before his body freezes.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean-” Sherlock stumbles over his words, now trying to move out of Greg's hold but Greg keeps him wrapped in his arms, pushing his cock against Sherlock's arse.

 

“It's fine Sherlock. I don't mind. I'm not sex repulsed. I kinda asked for it didn't I?” Greg smiles against Sherlock's skin, hearing the huff out of the man's mouth. He can't see Sherlock's expression this way but he's sure the man is doing his famous eye-roll now as he mutters idiot under his breath.

 

“What were you saying, Greg? You said an Omega like me-”

 

Greg shakes his head, letting go of Sherlock and sitting up a bit, pulling the covers high to keep Sherlock warm. Sherlock's face is a nice pink, his scent wonderfully sweet and Greg takes a breathe, letting it flow through his senses before speaking again.

 

“I don't just see you as an Omega Sherlock. You're much more than that. You're smart, frighteningly so. You're funny and kind when you want to be.” Greg grins, leaning down to place a kiss on Sherlock's forehead after the man has turned to face his. He lies back down, Sherlock's head in the crook of his shoulder and he strokes Sherlock's curls gently, hearing the content sigh it earns him.

 

“You're amazing Sherlock. Way out of my league. Not just because you're gorgeous.”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock tilts his head up, a frown between his brows and Greg half shrugs a shoulder as he caresses Sherlock's hair.

 

“I never would have dreamed you'd want to be my friend. Let alone do this.” Greg gestures with his free hand, seeing the frown on Sherlock's brow deepen.

 

“Why wouldn't I? I trust you, Greg. I _like_ you. Do you know how rare that is for me? I can't stand most people, let alone Alphas. And when I do, they can't stand me. You're not only willing to work with me, you trust my judgment and for some insane reason, you like being around me.”

 

Sherlock blinks his eyes, rubbing his nose against Greg's cheek before placing a light kiss on the same spot.

 

“You're fit and strong. You have a deep need to protect. You care for the people around you and you give everyone a second chance.” Sherlock looks up, a smile on his face and Greg's heart skips a beat because of it.

 

“You're patient, even with me. I know I can be frustrating to work with but you never once showed it, at least not physically.”

 

“Sherlock! I would never-”

 

“I know Greg.” Sherlock whispers, rubbing his nose against Greg's cheek again and Greg lets out a breathe, pressing Sherlock closer to him.

 

“It's like I said.” Sherlock looks up again, a sparkle of pure joy in his eyes. “We're perfect for each other. You'll have to start believing that soon. I mean, we are sharing a heat together.”

 

“Barely.”

 

“Greg Lestrade!” Sherlock snaps, sitting up and giving Greg an angry look. “You are here. In my bed. Wrapped around me like an octopus. Don't you see what an effect that's having on me already?”

 

Greg's eyes go down, focusing on Sherlock's groin and he lets out a yelp of surprise when Sherlock gives a slap on his shoulder.

 

“Oi!”

 

“Not there you idiot! I mean here.” Sherlock tilts his head, showing his neck and Greg sniffs it. It's sweet but not too strong and there's something about it that Greg can't place. Something familiar and he sniffs again, burying his nose in the crook of Sherlock's neck as he inhales deeply.

 

“You.” Greg looks up, eyes wide as the scent lingers in his nose and Sherlock nods, the pink on his face going darker.

 

“You smell like me.” Greg's mouth falls open, no doubt making him look like an idiot but he can't stop it. That's what's so familiar, a trance, a fragment really, of his own scent mixed with Sherlock's. It's more than just their scent colliding because they are sharing a bed. As Greg reaches down to smell again the scent is gently transforming, making a new mix of their shared smells and creating a new one.

 

“How- how is that possible without-”

 

“Without you knotting me?”

 

“Yeah.” Greg whispers, not able to resist sniffing Sherlock again, his tongue coming out to lick Sherlock's neck and Sherlock lets out a soft moan, bringing his body closer to Greg, clutching at the man's biceps.

 

“Sherlock, are you okay? I shouldn't have-”

 

“I'm more than okay. It's fine Greg. I promise.” But there's a strain in Sherlock's voice as he closes his eyes, nails digging into Greg's skin and Greg's heart breaks, seeing the unease on Sherlock's face.

 

“Lie down sweetheart. Come on.” Greg guides Sherlock down, giving him a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, before kissing his lips. He starts off slow, needing to get used to Sherlock's lips, how they feel against his own and he can feel Sherlock's body tense underneath him, holding his breath as Greg presses his lips harder on Sherlock's.

 

Sherlock let's out a moan when Greg's tongue comes out, just the tip, tracing along the seems of Sherlock's mouth, his fingers twitching on Greg's bicep.

 

“Greg, what are you- You don't have to-”

 

“I want to Sherlock. Like I said, I'm not sex repulsed. I want to kiss you, feel your skin. If that's okay with you?” Greg smiles, seeing the want in Sherlock's eyes as they go darker in color but he waits for Sherlock to nod his head.

 

“Yes. Yes, Greg. Please? Can- Can I touch you?”

 

“Let's focus on you. Okay, Sweetheart?” Greg whispers, afraid to see the disappointment in Sherlock's eyes but when he dares to look in Sherlock's eyes he only finds kindness and understanding. Sherlock tilts his head, offering Greg his neck and Greg licks the sensitive skin there, watching the goosebumps form as he inhales their newly formed scent.

 

“Told you we are perfect.” Sherlock teases, stroking Greg's cheek before dropping his hand and opening the first button of his shirt. Greg's read about it, the rare occasion where an Alpha and Omega bound without knotting or claiming but it's very, very rare.

 

“You are perfect.” Greg shakes his head, stopping Sherlock's answer with a sweet kiss, taking his time to explore and get used to Sherlock's mouth, hands petting Sherlock's curls. It gives him little sighs and moans in return, Sherlock arching his body to get closer and Greg pulls back, a smile on his face when Sherlock looks up at him.

 

“Scent is stronger now.”

 

“Hmn,” Sherlock mumbles in agreement, letting Greg open his shirt, running his hands down the exposed skin. He leaves light pecks where he can, meeting Sherlock's eyes from time to time to see if it's still okay.

 

“F-feels good.” Sherlock bites his lip when Greg pinches a nipple, arching his back beautifully and Greg wants to capture this moment. It's so pure and beautiful. His body is itching, hands tingling as he strokes Sherlock's sides. It takes him two tries to open Sherlock's belt and zipper, earning him a delightful giggle as Sherlock helps take his pants off and Greg needs a moment to take in the sight before him. Sherlock really is beautiful and when their eyes meet it takes his breath away to see the trust in his Omega's eyes.

 

_His Omega._

 

The Alpha part inside him really likes that idea and Sherlock raises an eyebrow in question before a hint of understanding flashes in his eyes.

 

“I'm yours, Greg. Only yours.” Sherlock whispers, reaching up to stroke Greg's cheek, rising up for a kiss and Greg happily obeys. When they break apart Greg's hands go all over Sherlock's body, caressing every inch of his skin, placing kisses on his chest and stomach. His fingers tease Sherlock's cock, feeling how it swells in his hand and he gives it a stroke.

 

“Greg!” Sherlock breathes out harshly, eyes wide and dark, cock twitching inside Greg's palm and he does it again, adding more pressure. Their scent in the room is heavy but instead of trapping Greg's mind, losing his ability to think, it keeps him focused, wanting to give his Omega what he needs. Wanting to provide.

 

He strokes Sherlock's cock faster, picking up a bit of Sherlock's wetness to coat his movements and his Omega lets out the most amazing sounds as he picks up the pace. Sherlock's body is twitching, wriggling underneath him, eyes wide with desire and he leans forward, kissing Sherlock deeply, letting their tongues explore each other as he wanks Sherlock off faster.

 

“Oh, Greg. I think I'm- Oh yes. Just like that.”

 

Sherlock growls, throwing his head back and Greg scrapes his teeth on the place where neck and shoulder meet as Sherlock comes in his hand, body shaking and shivering as he mumbles Greg's name over and over again.

 

Greg wrings out the last of Sherlock's release, seeing the gooseflesh form as he rapidly cools down and he reaches for a handkerchief. The feel of drying cum on his fingers is too much for him to take right now and he quickly wipes it off before cleaning up Sherlock and wrapping him in his arms, struggling to cover them with the blankets.

 

“That was good. Those other Omegas,” Sherlock slurs, eyes a bit unfocused as he turns his head towards Greg. “They were idiots Greg. Total idiots.” Sherlock smiles, placing a kiss on Greg's lips before settling down, head in the crook of Greg's neck.

 

“You're perfect.”

 

“We're perfect,” Greg whispers back, placing a kiss on Sherlock's curls as the man is already drifting off to sleep. Their scent has settled down again, like a nice, cozy blanket and Greg breathes in deeply, a sense of calm coming over him as Sherlock's breathing evens out.

 

They may be different, but their bound certainly isn't less.

 

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of this Alpha/Omega story. As I've mentioned before, I like Alpha/Omega but also like to mix it up a bit. It probably wasn't perfect or didn't make perfect A/O sense, but I had a great time writing it and I hope you had a good time reading it!
> 
> Any Alpha/Omega headcanons/ideas are always welcome on my Tumblr: writingfanficsfan.tumblr.com


End file.
